


A Very Pink Christmas

by Amberina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're fourteen, Veronica Mars. It's time to think about sexy underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Pink Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaFemmeDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFemmeDarla/gifts).



Christmas at the Kanes' was always awesome and this year was no exception. The entire house was lit up in style. Unlike some people's holiday decorations, the Kanes' were never gaudy, never tacky. The atmosphere exuded class and just the right amount of seasonal spirit.

Veronica was happy to spend Christmas Day with her best friend. Lilly was... amazing. It didn't hurt that her brother, Duncan, was totally cute too.

The two exchanged presents in the living room. Celeste and Jake were at some party, and Duncan and Logan were trying out Duncan's new PlayStation 2 upstairs.

Lilly's smile faded as she opened her present from Veronica - a makeup kit bought at a drug store. It included lip glosses, eyeshadows, lipsticks and matching nail polishes. Veronica, at the time she bought it, had been really impressed with it and had begged her dad to buy her one too.

She wasn't impressed with it anymore. "You don't like it. You hate it," Veronica said, trying to grab it back. "I'll get you something else."

"No," Lilly said, recovering her cheerfulness. "I love it. It's as fabulous as I am." Lilly winked, and pushed a present into the other girl's lap. "Open it, open it."

Veronica tore open the professionally-wrapped present. It was a a small clothing box, the sort a sweater usually came in. She somehow doubted Lilly bought her a sweater, though. She lifted the lid off of it and saw... "Oh my - " Veronica's face blushed a shade of pink to rival the fabric inside the box. "Lilly..."

"What?" Lilly sighed and she adopted the tone she used when she was teaching Veronica about the ways of the world. "You're fourteen, Veronica Mars. It's time to think about sexy underwear."

Veronica knew she couldn't possibly wear such things, but she couldn't tell Lilly that. She'd think she was being a silly little kid, which was unacceptable. Even if Veronica felt like one. "But it's... oh, God, it's missing the back."

Lilly smiled knowingly and pulled the lacy underwear up. "This is a thong," she instructed. "It is designed to be invisible under clothing and drive men wild when wore alone."

"M-men?" Veronica choked out. She could feel her face burning.

"Or boys. Like my brother," Lilly said with a shrug. "Now, he wants to ask you out. We have to figure out how you're going to respond."

Wow. Duncan Kane was going to ask her out. He was totally hot and cool. "I... can I say yes?" Veronica asked. Her face was pointed towards the floor but she slowly glanced up with her eyes.

"Duh. Like I would ever deny you happiness." Lilly placed her hand on Veronica's knee, and said matter-of factly, "You should know that he wants to kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Oooh," Veronica said, imagining. It would be the best and first kiss of her life. She felt warm all over now and blissfully happy. Christmas was always awesome at the Kanes'.

"So we should practice," Lilly added. Before Veronica could say anything in protest, Lilly added, "You've never been kissed, Veronica Mars. You need to know how. Even if the Donut doesn't."

"Okay," Veronica said, firmly. She would not be a fumbling little kid when she got her first kiss. She would be an experienced woman, like Lilly. Except maybe not exactly like Lilly. "Okay, let's practice."

"Okay, I'm Duncan," Lilly said, shifting her body and then making Duncan-face. She spoke in a boyish voice - even managing to make it crack - as she said, "Veronica... you're so beautiful." Duncan!Lilly reached up and stroked Veronica's cheek.

Veronica found herself leaning into the hand on her face, imagining Duncan there. Ooh, this was nice. "You are so cool," Veronica breathed.

"I know," Duncan!Lilly said, as she leaned in. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Uhh-huh," Veronica nodded, lost in the fantasy.

Duncan!Lilly slowly brushed her lips against Veronica's. Veronica sighed and, longing for the contact again, pulled Duncan!Lilly towards her. Veronica moved with the kiss, letting Lilly - Veronica realized it was just Lilly kissing her now, but she didn't mind - gently push her tongue into her mouth. Veronica did what instinct said to do, though she wasn't sure, and began to rub Lilly's tongue with her own tentatively.

When Lilly's hand began to move from Veronica's knee to her thigh, a sound of boyish cackling broke their concentration and Veronica moved back so quickly she might have gotten whiplash.

Lilly grinned and turned around to see Logan standing there, doubled over laughing. "More, more! Don't stop now! I'll just be here...." Logan called up the stairs, "Duncan! Get down here."

Lilly shook her head and got up. She took Logan's hand, whispered something to him that seemed to interest him. Duncan finally appeared on the stairs, and Lilly nodded towards Veronica. "Duncan. Veronica's here." Duncan stood there looking a bit shell-shocked as Lilly dragged Logan back up the stairs.

Duncan slowly made his way down the steps. Veronica rose to meet him at the bottom, right under the mistletoe. "Hi," Veronica said, nervously playing with her hands.

"Hey," he replied, looking every bit the nervous fourteen-year-old boy he was. That made Veronica feel a lot more comfortable. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Veronica echoed, with a smile. "Is your PlayStation cool?"

"PlayStation 2," Duncan corrected. "It's awesome, but I need to get more games. Mom sucks at picking them out."

"Yeah. She doesn't seem like a Grand Theft Auto kind of woman."

"No," Duncan said with a nervous laugh and then Veronica kissed him.

Duncan's body went rigid as he kissed her back sloppily and Veronica found herself disappointed that the lips underneath hers weren't glossy and pink.


End file.
